The Puppet Master
by CptCommie
Summary: When Slade holds America hostage, the President has no choice but to give in to his demands, forcing the Teen Titans into hiding.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't the Teen Titans. Yet. Cartoon Network and WB Kids and all those people own them. For now! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
The president angrily tossed aside a thin manila folder marked 'SLADE'.   
  
"Is this all we know about the bastard?! You're the head of Homeland Security for god's sakes! What am I paying you fools for!"  
  
"Mr. President, this man has masked himself in disinformation and secrecy. Anyone outside of his inner circle he ever associated with was killed or went missing! Were lucky to have this much information. We never manage to get a informant out or into his group."  
  
"So. You mean to say that this son a bitch is holding our nation hostage, and we don't even know his mothers maiden name!"  
  
"Once again, I insist that we move you out of Washington, it's the safest thing you can do for yourself, and your family."  
  
"Dammit, I can't afford to leave, if people find out that their leader just got up and left, they may begin the suspect something."  
  
"With all do respect, if we do give into his demands, they people are gonna damn well notice that something is wrong. Besides, if those canisters get set off, we need you safe to lead the nation n the aftermath. I beg you Mr. President, leave Washington."  
  
"NO!… no I cant leave. Give me one hour. I will have a speech ready to give the public. I wont mention the VX gas; I will have to think up something to blame on them. I just hope we can find this bastard Slade before we have to follow through. I don't think I have the heart to hand those kids over to Slade."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-bzzzt- "Are unhappy with your bust line?"   
  
"…No."  
  
-bzzzt- "GEE WILIKERS BATMAN! It's the Joker!"  
  
"Biggest. Mistake. Ever."  
  
-bzzzt- "Good evening fine citizens of America. It is with my deepest regret that I must inform you of a new enemy of our great nation."  
  
"OH! OH! That show with the ugly chicks that get facelifts and junk is on! Lets watch that! This dude stinks, he gives me a rash."  
  
"Quiet Beast Boy! This is important. He's talking about something…well…important!"  
  
"I am sorry to have to announce that recently a plot to steal millions of dollars from the U.S. government was uncovered by the CIA and FBI. The perpetrators are believed to be armed, even of not visibly, and extremely dangerous. I am sorry but the Teen Titans, the young superheroes who have on many occasions have saved the good citizens of Jump city, are these vilains."   
  
"…Um, did I hear that right? Robin, hello?"  
  
Robin was totally shocked.   
  
"That is why I am giving the order that the Teen Titans should be taken into custody. They are not to be harmed in any way. If they are watching this now, please turn yourself in."  
  
"Beast Boy! Get Raven, Star, and Cyborg! We need to get out of this tower, and fast!"

"What about Terra?"

"Where is she now?"

"Sleeping in her room I think."

"Theres not enough time. Sacrifices must be made. GO!"

Robin looked outside through the window. Three white and black helicopters were flying in the Towers direction.  
  
"Something tells me that they're not in the mood for talking…"


	2. In A World Of Compromise, Some Don't

  
  
Six men sat in each chopper. They wore their SWAT team uniform, nervously checking over their guns.   
  
"I hope we catch them off guard. Asleep or something. I don't wanna have to fight them, especially that one in the cloak, she scares the hell outta me."  
  
"I don't know, could be fun." Pierce spoke as he pulled back the bolt on his G36 assault rifle.  
  
"Fun?! Are you out of your mind? We would get our asses handed to us! Is that you idea of fun?!"  
  
"Listen up boys! We need these kids alive!" Sargent Jacob yelled over the thumping of the rotors.  
  
Pierce rolled his eyes. "Why can't we just smoke the little runts!"  
  
"I don't make the rules! I only follow them. These orders come from the top! If you don't like 'em, you can take it up with the President."  
  
"Damn pansy president..."  
  
"Thats quite enough out of you for today Pierce. Our team will go in through the front doors. The other two will secure the roof. When we capture the kids, we bring them to the roof. There they will be extracted by the other choppers. There is no killing or injuring them! You have all been given rubber bullets instead if live ammunition. This is so that those with itchy trigger fingers don't do anything stupid!" He glanced at Pierce.  
  
"What Sarge? I never do anything stupid." Pierce said with a grin. 

The chopper was now close to the tower. The side gunner took out a M79 "Thumper" grenade launcher. He loaded one tear gas shell and fired. The shell broke the bank of windows and exploded. A grey haze filled the room, a figure could be seen running into the fog, then vanished.

"Fix your gas masks! Were roping down!"The six men held onto ropes and slide down to the rocky ground below.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!!! I never get tired of doing that! I got the door!" Pierce yelled. He ran and jumped at the door leg outstretched. A thump was heard and Pierce hit the ground.

"Damn Door!" He screamed holding onto his leg. The door hadn't even budged, but he had flown back a few feet.

The Sarge walked over. "Allow me."

He pulled the door open with his pinky.

"I hate you. I hate you soooo much. Ya know that? I HATE YOU!"


	3. Prelude to Madness

After the six SWAT members, after traversing a series of hallways, made it to the lounge. Before entering, Jacob threw two flash-bangs inside. An extremely bright flash, then an ear shattering bang, would incapacitate anyone in the room. The six men squad moved swiftly into the room, three taking cover behind the couch and an overturned table. After a quick sweep by the other three it was established that the room was empty. Jacob moved to the hall at the back of the room, peeking around the corner. He saw the bottom of a steel boot flying at him, he reached for his gun, but was to slow and was hit in the side of his head by a flying kick. He helmet took the brunt of the blow, but he hit and rolled on the ground, lying unconscious on the floor.

For a moment the five remaining men stared at the red and green form that had just knocked out their commander. Then the five opened fire, spreading apart to avoid bunching together into a pack. All of them knew about Robin's belt, and had no idea what surprises he may have. Robin cartwheeled behind the kitchen counter. A few of the rubber bullets hit him, but they did not hinder him. At the same time a green rhinoceros charged out of the hallway. It made a bee-line for Pierce, who was firing at it on full automatic. The bullets just bounced of the tough hide, and the green rhino slammed into his chest sending him reeling. Pierces goggles shattered with the impact, sending glass shards into his good eye. He slammed against the wall, slid down, and lay still, his hand still gripping the G36.

He came to minutes later, but did not open his eyes. He slowly reached into his pocket, where a clip of high velocity live rounds where placed before they went out. Pierce opened his eyes to a slit, he was blind in one eye, his other fuzzy and tinted red. He saw that the bastard children where facing away from him, he loaded the clip into the gun. He forced himself up with his left arm, it was immensely painful, as his arm was broken. He raised his gun at the green fuzzy shape and felt nothing but pure hatred.  
  
"I'll see you in hell, you little green bastard."


	4. Aftermath

Five of the SWAT team members were tied to a couch. Robin and Beast Boy stood in front of them.   
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
Silence.   
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Silence.   
  
"Ummm...Robin, I don't think they feel like talking right now. What about the other guy I slammed against the wall?"  
  
"No Beast Boy, hes still out of it. You did quite a number on him though."  
  
Beast Boy turned around, lifting his shirt to show Robin his back. Dozens of red welts pockmarked it.  
  
"DUDE! Look at what he did to my back with those damn bullets. He deserved it."  
  
A new unexpected voice was heard.   
  
"I'll see you in hell, you little green bastard."  
  
A long staccato burst was heard. Robin was shot in the leg, falling to his knees.Some bullets found the SWAT members, one was shot through the neck and chest three times, blood spraying his teammates. At that same moment Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Terra entered the room. Pierce shifted his fire to the newcomers. Raven lifted up a table with her psychokinesis and used it has a shield. However, she was to slow and Terra was shot in the stomach four times. Raven then threw the table at Pierce, breaking two of his ribs and his right arm. He finally fell to the ground, but not before emptying the rest of his clip at the couch. All was silent for a few moments, then a gurgling cough broke the tension. Beast Boy fell to his knees, blood trickling out his mouth and seven wounds in his torso. He glanced at Raven, moved his mouth like he tried to speak, then hit the ground. The room was a scene of chaos, furniture was overturned, bullet holes filled the walls. Blood soaked the carpet in three locations, the air smelled of gunpowder. Starfire wiped the right side of her face, when Terra was shot the blood sprayed her face. Raven was the first to speak.   
  
"You...sick...FUCK!" She ran at the broken form on the floor, still gasping for breath.   
  
"RAVEN! NO, we still need him!" Robin yelled, struggling to get up. When Raven turned to look at him, he gestured at the five bodies on the couch. With his final rounds, Pierce had shot the remaining SWAT troops. All bled from wounds in their heads and chests.   
  
"These men wont talk anymore, but I have an idea how to make this one tell us something." Robins eyes narrowed and a sadistic grin crossed his face. 


End file.
